Unexpected Showers
by Joellen15
Summary: After Suze's 1st Year of College, she spends her summer back in Carmel. Jesse waited for her return, but so did Paul.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you want more, then review.

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own anything except the plot.

I don't miss Jesse...not. I'm so happy that today, the first day of summer vacation after my first year of college; I was going back to Carmel, back to mom and back to Jesse. God, I missed him and for so long. Going from NYU to NoCal was an eight hour flight, which I wasn't really looking forward to.

I remembered two years ago, when I took the same flight to California. But that flight was for a different reason. Mom told me that there were palm trees and such in California when I was sixteen; I looked out my window at the age of eighteen as I was landing and saw the same palm trees.

Mom was pretty thrilled when she saw how different I was. I just chopped some of my hair and dyed it a dirty blonde, but hey, whatever floats her boat. Andy and Doc (aka Dave) were there with my other bags. It was an hour's drive to our Carmel house where my _querido_ was. Our drive home was filled with chatting mostly about Andy's new cookbook which he's publishing soon.

College was quite different from high school. In college, for example, there were co-ed showers and dorms, but luckily I shared my room with a girl named Lilia who was, unfortunately, really nice, too nice almost. Classes should, I learned, be scheduled after noon or otherwise I can't sleep in. And when taking a shower in the same room as boys, watch when they start whipping you with towels.

Mom keeps telling me that she didn't change one bit of my room, like I requested. As Andy pulled up to the house, I was looking at the widow that stood right above the porch.

Hopefully Jesse was up there.

I was afraid to open the door, yeah that's how lame I was. What if he isn't there? What if, when I left for college, he took the hint that I didn't want to see him anymore? I thought about these questions and more when I had enough guts to peer inside. And there he was, more perfect then ever, sitting in his usual spot by my window. "Jesse," I breathed.

He looked up and I saw how drunk with happiness he was. He walked slowly to me, like he was judging and taking in all the new changes. And we just sort of fell into each other's arms. God, I missed him. And then we parted.

"_Querida_, how I've missed you so," he said while placing his hand on my cheek, I wanted it to stay like this forever. But, unfortunately, dinner was calling. Dave opened my door as I jumped away from Jesse.

"Suze, dinner's starting," Dave said to me while he came into my room.

"Okay. Fine. Bye." Dave looked around my room like there was some else in there and then left. "I should go. Promise you'll wait for me here?"

"Of course _querida_. I could wait for eternity."

Brad and Jake decided to spend their summer vacation in Cancun with their girlfriends. So it was just me, Mom, Andy and Dave. Dinner was especially good and Andy showed me the cookbook. It had a picture of him on the front with him pointing to a big pan full of-who knows what.

I went back upstairs. Jesse was still there, sitting by the window looking very happy. He turned to face me when I sat in front of him. He took my hands in his and said the most profound words ever. "Susannah I love you." Ok well, maybe I lead you on just a bit, but still, saying I love you is very profound on it's own.

"Jesse, I love you more then life itself." We both leaned in and kissed. I missed Jesse's kisses, and somehow, every kiss was more perfect then ever. And before I knew it, Jesse was on top of me on my bed and I started undoing his pants.

"Querida, I should stop," he said while getting up. But I didn't want him to stop, I pulled the collar of his shirt down so he was level with my face.

"Jesse, please. This feels so right. You love me, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you want more, the review.

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except the plot.**

"_Querida_, you just arrived. You are tired. Please go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," I lied.

"Yes you are. Now go rest now." And for a moment, I swear, I saw in Jesse's eyes the same passion I had for him just a second ago.

"Fine, but I want to see you in the morning." And with that, I let go of Jesse's shirt and slept. I haven't really slept well when I left for NYU, but now that I know that Jesse will be here, I won't have to worry.

I am not a morning person. But today, I didn't have to be because I wake up around noon. That's what jet-lag does to you. I looked around the room once and found Jesse sitting in on the window sit that Andy made. Jesse turned his head to me and walked over. He stopped just a few inches in front of me. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips brush against each other. And when I opened my eyes, I was looking into forever. That's what Jesse's eyes are like, forever.

"_Querida_, go eat now. Today we can visit Father Dominic at the Mission."

"But it's summer vacation," I guess priest don't get a day off. I ate some leftover pizza and got dressed in some jeans and my silk black "T." Jesse said that he would meet me up at the church so I grabbed the keys to the Rambler, everyone at home was at the beach for a day of fun in the sun, and drove up to the Mission which, by the way, is still the same since I left a year ago. Somehow, I made my way to Father Dom's office, I can't believe I didn't forget where it was.

"Ah Jesse, so glad to see you again." I could hear voices, Jesse's and Father D's, but another I knew but couldn't place.

"Father what is _he _doing here?"

"He has come here to receive training as a priest."

"I suppose this is a joke, right?"

"I don't think de Silva likes me very much Father."

"It's because you were the one who almost killed Susannah!" I knew at that instance who the third person was in the office, Paul Slater. I quickly open the door and saw Father Dom trying to separate Jesse and Paul.

"Suze, you look more beautiful then I could remember," Paul said. God, what the hell was he doing back here again?

"You don't deserve to even look at her!" Oh Jesse, my knight in shining armor.

"Ms.Simon, so glad to see you again. Please sit," Father Dom said while pointing to a chair between Jesse and Paul. Believe me, I didn't want to sit next to _Paul_.

"Well let me start with saying that Mr. Slater here is joining the mission as a priest."

"That's bull, he would never in a million years take an oath of chastity." I mean come on, Paul is a player.

"Well Suze, if you must know, I have changed my wicked ways and will not use shifting to my advantage like my minions."

"That's a load of bull and you know it," I said. Okay, yeah he has wicked ways, but he's the spawn of Satan himself.

"Ms.Simon, I'm sorry to say that it is true. He will be in training."

"But, but, but-"

"Come on Suze, I've changed. Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?" That was the most wrong thing to say.

"As if, I'm with Jesse. And no one else."

"Suze, when will you _learn_?! He's a _ghost_! He can't take you to dinner, he can't marry you and you can't have children together! You're an idiot if you thing Jesse can provide for you!" I don't know, but Jesse's fist came into contact with Paul's face. This is Brad's pool party all over again. Father Dom tried to break up the fight, but was only pushed to the ground.

"STOP!!!!!" I was getting so pissed now, but it did get Jesse and Paul's attention.

"I swear, if you two don't stop, I'm leaving!" They stopped, to my surprise. Jesse dematerialized from the room.

"Dammit Paul, can you stop saying rude things to me _and _Jesse," I said while helping Father D to his feet.

"Suze, you know I'm right, you know that Jesse can't give you anything." And with that, he stormed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you want more, then _please_ review.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **_

I looked up at Father Dom, he had a look of worry on his face and I wouldn't blame him. "Look, I'm sorry for what Paul and Jesse did."

"It is not your fault Susannah. I should have turned down Mr. Slater when he came to me a week ago asking if he can train as a priest."

"I should go and find Jesse. He must be angry."

"Maybe some other time we can talk without distractions. And it's nice to see you back at the Mission again Susannah."

"Yeah, Father D, it's good to be back." That was a lie. Why did I come back? Why did I come back when I knew something like this would happen? Well guess what, I didn't know something like this would happen. I thought Paul would've taken the hint when Jesse punched him at Brad's Party to take a hike.

I needed to get away from all this toil so I decided to walk to the cemetery that was next to the Mission. It had always been a favorite spot of mine because there weren't any ghosts and it was serene. Well it would be if there weren't so many dead bodies around, but hey, it gave me a place to think.

I strolled over to a _very _familiar grave. Tracing the name on the tombstone had been too familiar to me. "Why Jesse, why did I have to see you again?"

"So you never wanted to see me again?" I turned my head around, I knew who it was already.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I knew 'things' would happen. But I didn't know _Paul_ would be back." I stood close to Jesse, but it seemed like he was backing away from me.

"_Querida_, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line."

"Well don't be sorry. I thought you were very brave." I swear I saw a smile flicker across his face. We both leaned in and kissed.

"Excuse me Miss?" I reluctantly parted to stare at this girl. She was about eighteen and looked like she came from the 1850's. I admit it, she was pretty, too pretty almost. She had the blackest hair which was in a bun on top of her head, her eyes were the bluest I've ever seen and she looked just _perfect_. I looked up at Jesse, who had his mouth open. Okay, now I'm jealous.

"Yes...?" I really didn't want to know her name nor anything about her since she had Jesse under her "spell."

"My name is Elizabeth Croker, and I hear you can resolve my problems."

"Well you've come to the right place. My name is Suze Simon and this is-"

"Hector de Silva, Miss Croker." And do you know what Jesse did? He went up to her and kissed the back of her hand. Men. I had to hold back Jesse or he would've made out with her on the spot, I mean if I weren't there. And she blushed and _giggled_.

"Okay, Miss Whatever it was-"

"Elizabeth _Croker_." She had the _nerve_ to interrupt me.

"Yeah, whatever. Okay what is it you need?"

"Well I need you to resolve my problem."

"And that would be...?"

"Well, I need you to tell my descendents that it's under the left lever." On top of everything, Paul and Jesse and stuff, I've got this bitch, that seems to be very fond of _my _Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with all this sunlight in my eyes. I guess there is a downside to big, pretty windows. I looked around the room and saw...no one. Jesse wasn't there to greet me good morning. He must be with the Croker girl. Men these days, their always going for the hot chick. I dressed in some jeans and a tank top. When I came downstairs, there was...no one. Dammit, even my own family deserted me. I found a note though.

"Dear Suzie,

Andy, David and I went to IHOP for this all-you-can-eat pancake special. I'm sorry that we didn't wake you up this morning. You seemed so tired. But I'm sure you can get yourself a bowl of cereal.

Love, Mom."

A/N: If you want more, then _please_ update.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**_

Well, you know what. I poured a damn good bowl of cereal. This is for of the people that ever deserted me. Oh my God, I got excited because I poured a bowl of cereal, now I know how stupid I was acting. I took my bowl of cereal and went to watch television.

"Good Morning Susannah." I almost dropped my bowl when Jesse appeared right in front of me.

"Good Morning my ass."

"Someone is angry this _glorious_ morning."

"Of course I'm angry, where were you this morning?"

"I was out with Liz." He calls her _Liz_!?

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved me! And now you're spending your mornings with-with this Croker girl!" And then I did the wildest thing ever. I poured the contents of my bowl all over Jesse's head. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, hoping Jesse won't come in. But opps, I forgot, he's a ghost.

"Now see here Susannah, I didn't do anything except show her around the town!" Remember that scar he has, well it was white with fury now.

"Oh that's a load of bull! She probably has been here for as long as you have!"

"Then how do you know if I didn't do anything with Liz!?"

"Because you weren't there when I woke up!" I was so mad that I lay face down on my bed and cried into my pillow.

"_Querida_-"

"Don't _Querida_ me anymore!" That's how mad I was.

"Please listen to me. I love you and no one else." I love it when he says he loves me. I looked up at him and sighed. His inky eyes always made me calm down.

"You promise you love me and no one else?"

"I promise _Querida_." Then he took my face in his warm hands and kissed me. And it was starting to get pretty hot except...

"Excuse Miss Simon, but I thought you were helping me instead-instead well, that." She had the _nerve_ to come to my room. I reluctantly pulled apart from Jesse and stood in front of her.

"Hello Jesse." Oh my God. Jesse let this _girl_ call him _Jesse_. This is a messed up world.

"Morning Miss Croker."

"I thought I said to call me Liz." And she giggled.

"Okay _Elizabeth,_ who this descendant of yours?"

"I believe his name is...Paul Slater." Right there, I almost fainted at the mention of _his_ name.


End file.
